1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of packaging and, more specifically, to a compact packaging arrangement for garments made from delicate materials, particularly hosiery items.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There is a wide range of delicate garments sold in the marketplace today. Such garments encompass various items which collectively can be classified as hosiery, including stockings, leggings, knee-highs, panties, pantyhose, many undergarments and the like. A common characteristic of these types of garments is the delicate nature of the materials from which they are made, e.g., nylon, LYCRA, spandex, silk and the like. Due to the delicate nature of the material, particular care must be taken in packaging these types of garments in order to minimize tears or runs.
In the past, these types of delicate garments have been either sold in rather bulky packages or simply without separate packaging in order to minimize the possibility of damaging the items. However, bulky packaging is not considered to be economically advantageous. For instance, higher amounts of packaging materials are needed to form bulky packages as compared to compact packages. In addition, transportation and storage costs are inherently higher in connection with larger packaging. Furthermore, valuable store space can be wasted in displaying a product in bulky packaging as compared to a compact packaging arrangement. Providing products without packaging has applicability to sales in certain merchandise stores, but is not suitable for many other applications.
A significant improvement in the art of packaging delicate garments is considered to be presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,606. The invention covered by the '606 patent recognized the desire to present hosiery in an extremely compact package that can be manufactured, stored, shipped and displayed, as well as carried by consumers in a pocket or handbag, in a convenient and economical manner. Particularly advantageous in connection with the hosiery package disclosed in this patent is not only the compact nature of the package, but also the ability of the hosiery to readily assume an uncompressed state as soon as the package is opened. In this manner, the product can be carried by the user, while also being easily and conveniently useable.
Although significant improvements in the compact packaging of delicate garments have been made in the recent past, there still exists a need in the art for improvements relating to providing both additional assurance against damaging the garments during packaging and enhanced packaging systems. In addition, although various specific packaging arrangements have been proposed in the art, there still exists a need for an improved package which represents an economical and reliable package which can provide for enhanced consumer appeal and provide additional safeguards against potential product damage.